In the Woods
by A White Guy
Summary: Requested. Alternatively known as "Seen Enough Hentai", a wild Bulbasaur, in its innocence, sees Bonnie wandering the woods at night. Contains adult material and tentacles/vines. NO FLAMES.


**Requested. Contains adult material, NO FLAMES.**

* * *

It was dangerous to go into the woods alone. And even with friends, or a team, it was unwise to go in there. Particularly at night. But Bonnie just had to find that rare Pokemon everyone said was in there. So she went in the woods. Alone. At night. Brushing dirt off of her black leggings, she made her way past a tree branch blocking her head and walked deeper into the woods.

Watching her from behind, however, was a wild Bulbasaur, cleverly camouflaged in a long row of bushes. Even though its eyes and some skin were exposed, it was too dark for even the most experienced of Trainers to spot. Now, just because this particular Bulbasaur was wild and untamed doesn't mean it meant any real harm. It just doesn't quite know certain things humans naturally do. Like, for example, how embarrassing it is to be seen without clothing. That had been a very common story about wild Pokemon was their fascination with stealing/ripping clothing off of people. To Trainers, it was scary. To a wild Pokemon, it was sport.

"Who's there?" Bonnie called out.

The Bulbasaur froze in place. There was no way she could have seen it. She wasn't even looking in that general direction. Fortunately, she paid it no mind after that brief second and continued walking along the trail, with the Bulbasaur just behind her. Extending its vines, it reached out and attached one to the bottom part of her leggings.

"What the...?" Bonnie cried out.

That was when the Bulbasaur extended its other vines, wrapping two of them on Bonnie's wrists, holding her up as the third vine attached to her back leg pulled back. After a few seconds of minimal efforts, her pants were ripped right off. Most times, whenever this happened, the Trainer in question had some form of undergarments to protect themselves. Not Bonnie. Bonnie had a habit of going commando whenever she went out. What the Bulbasaur saw was a round (and slightly plump) bare bum, not fat but definitely considered big for an otherwise petite girl like herself.

"Eep!" Bonnie exclaimed.

Her legs started kicking even more, desperately trying to get away. But that proved to be futile, as not only did her small legs not even reach the vines restraining her, but it also gave Bulbasaur the benefit of seeing her butt curve around as she kicked, along with her gluteal folds 'winking' at the Bulbasaur.

"Let me go!" Bonnie screamed.

Her pleas fell on deaf ears. The third vine had tossed Bonnie's pants aside and, without warning, whipped across Bonnie's left butt cheek, smacking it hardly.

"Ow!" she screamed, "What...THAT HURT!"

The Bulbasaur didn't care. It spanked her again, but from the right instead. It repeatedly spanked her, leaving red marks on her sensitive skin. The Bulbasaur did not see it as such, it was just natural for it to watch things bounce around, including girl butts. No different than other wild Pokemon. Except in one way...

"Ooooh...ohhh!" Bonnie moaned.

She had suddenly felt something slithering in between her ass cheeks. One of the Bulbasaur's vines was poking through and up her anus, which was already a tight fit. Bonnie hadn't seemed to be expecting something to be stuck inside her, yet she seemed to find it enjoyable. In fact, she had a wide grin on her face, her eyes fluttering at the euphoria of sexual intercourse. Her eyes rolled back in bliss feeling the warm vine up her ass, not even realizing her mouth was wide open for another vine to go in, as if to give a blowjob. She could taste the leafy greens in her mouth like she were eating a piece of lettuce. She wrapped her hands around the closest vine and started squeezing it as she slobbered all over the parts that were in her mouth.

The Bulbasaur felt nothing short of enjoyment with its prey. One vine was getting sucked on by a now-eager girl, another vine was jammed up Bonnie's butthole, feeling a pleasurable pressure from both how tight her anus was and the way her cheeks seemed to squeeze together whenever it wiggled around. The latter, however, was an involuntary reaction, simply because after getting used to something plugging her butt, it became less rough and more ticklish. The third vine continued to spank Bonnie across the ass, as if it wasn't red enough from the previous spanks. Only this time, there were now a couple small cuts across her cheeks, and a small drop of blood coming from the wound. The single blood drop fell and soaked into the dirt beneath as the wound had already dried up, though it did not stop Bonnie from being spanked.

As it had been so long, the Bulbasaur had been a little surprised when it suddenly felt a sticky, white liquid dripping down its vine. Bonnie had started cumming, and whatever didn't drip down onto the vine was rolling down her thighs. The Bulbasaur slowly stopped spanking and pulled its other vine out from Bonnie's anus, deepening her climax. Once the squirting stopped, the Bulbasaur then removed the vine from her mouth, where she was panting heavily. Gently, the Bulbasaur brought Bonnie down into its arms, or vines, rather, as it prepared to let Bonnie back into the wild, as was customary of the chase.

But it couldn't. It was too enamored with the sight that laid before him. Their encounter had all but worn out the poor girl, as Bonnie was sound asleep in its vines. The naked girl didn't seem like she'd be waking up anytime soon, either, so the Bulbasaur decided instead to relax with her, curling up with the girl wrapped in its vines. Watching her loose strands of hair flow with her breath, and listening to the vibrations of her steady breathing, the Bulbasaur soon fell into a deep sleep, both completely forgetting their purpose in the forest.


End file.
